The leaves of a butt hinge in general have interfitting axially aligned knuckles along their opposed marginal edges for receiving a pin or a pintle therethrough and as stated in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,991,436 to Nagase granted Nov. 16, 1976 the leaves are swingable one with respect to the other on the pintle. To provide for adjustment, or to readily install the same, or to raise or lower the door, etc. as for example to compensate for settling of the structure in which the door is installed, or like problems, hinges have been provided in the prior art, as noted above, with pivotal removable pintles or pins on which rings are selectively interleaved between the knuckles on the leaves after first removal of the pin or pintle to provide for placement of the rings, or a number of the same to substantially fill spacing between the knuckles and for selected heights of elevation or lowering the door. In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 1,141,303 to Bennett et al washers are optionally mounted in different positions upon the pin to permit vertical adjustment of a door to three different positions. In the prior art removal of the pin or pintle is required to position the rings or washers in spacing between the knuckles.